


side effects

by heartofsteel



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: (see note), Canon Trans Character, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Magic Transitioning, Magical Aphrodisiacs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, PWP, Poly V Formation, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsteel/pseuds/heartofsteel
Summary: This is bad. Really bad. ShetoldPete she was busy spellcasting in the kitchen and that he needed to not bother her but he did and she messed up the ritual and now she’s so viciously horny from the fucking lust spell she accidentally cast on them that she wants to either smack her head against a wall or smack Pete's against it while kissing him stupid.
Relationships: Background Esther Sinclair/Ricky Matsui, Esther Sinclair/Pete the Plug, Implied Esther Sinclair/Pete the Plug/Ricky Matsui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	side effects

**Author's Note:**

> wrt any dubcon: pete + esther are under the effects of a magical aphrodisiac, HOWEVER the spell only works to amplify existing feelings and cannot force anyone. don't like don't read, duh. 
> 
> pete has a dick because he fucking can magic is real there are no rules
> 
> minors/cast DNI ty

Esther fumbles the lock on the bathroom door shut behind her and sinks to the floor. The tiles are cool against her flushed skin and she leans back against the door and tries to calm her breathing and racing heartbeat. She can hear it when Pete sits down on the other side of the door and she ignores the way his proximity to her, even through the door, makes the heat in her lower belly flare. 

This is bad. Really bad. She _told_ Pete she was busy spellcasting in the kitchen and that he needed to not bother her but he _did_ and she messed up the ritual and now she’s so viciously horny from the fucking _lust spell_ she accidentally cast on them that she wants to either smack her head against a wall or smack Pete's against it while kissing him stupid.

Well. It’s only amplifying what already exists but she’s pretending not to know that because it’s bad enough to have a terrible crush on this absolute disaster man. Pete and his skinny muscle and his full lower lip and his long fingers and his messy curls and she needs to focus. The spell will wear itself out in a few hours. She’ll get through this. Esther pretended to not be desperate for Ricky for _months_ because of the curse. She can go a few hours without riding Pete into the floor.

Maybe she’s gone soft from months of dating Ricky and indulging herself, because when Pete speaks it’s all she can do to tip her head back and bite down on her hand to muffle a moan. “Esther,” Pete says from the far side of the door. His voice sounds like a mess and she wonders if that’s what he sounds like during or after a good round of sex. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm good,” she says and she wants to cringe at how her voice sounds but Pete let out this little _noise_ when she spoke. “Are you?” 

“I mean,” he laughs and it shouldn’t be this hot, this is the spell talking. “I’m - I’m not really sure what’s going on.”

“One of the byproducts of the ritual I was casting is an aphrodisiac,” she says. Her hands are involuntarily tracing over her own skin, cupping her chest through her shirt. “Normally I would have contained it for disposal, but you walked in at just the wrong time.” 

“So now what?” Pete asks. 

Here’s the thing. 

Esther has had a terrible little crush on Pete for a while now. Ricky knows about this crush. He thinks it’s _cute_ and keeps trying to set them up. 

Her crush is what's making the aphrodisiac work _this hard_ on her right now. 

But. Pete sounds just as wrecked as she does. Which means that there must have been something already, some spark of intentions towards her, that’s being amplified by the magic. Even if it's just him thinking she's hot enough to want to fuck, there was something there before this.

She weighs her options. “It depends on what you want,” she says finally. “It’s not dangerous and will go away in a few hours if you want to wait it out.”

“Or?” Pete asks, because he can hear the _or_ in her voice. She can hear his ragged breathing through the door, tries not to picture the way he must look. He’s probably flushed all over his face and neck and hard, cock pressing against his skinny jeans. She wonders if he’s touching himself yet. Esther's seconds away from just shoving her pants off.

“Or we can fuck,” she says, because there’s no use beating around the bush. 

There’s a pause. “We were drugged, essentially.”

And there it is. He managed to spin it exactly back around to her. “It can’t cause new feelings,” she says. “It just. Amplifies what’s already there.” Amplifies isn’t even the _word_ for how she’s feeling right now. She’s pulled her tits out of her cami top and is rolling one nipple through her fingers while she grinds against the flat of her other hand through her jeans. Here it is, moment of truth: “It can't force us to do anything. But. Ricky...he wouldn’t mind if we did.”

Another pause. It’s like agony or maybe more like edging and she’s dripping wet and already so desperate. “Open the door,” Pete says and his voice is low and predatory and she wants to see the look on his face so she shoots to her feet, pulls her top back up just a little so as to not be _completely indecent_ (she wants him to unwrap her or rip it off her, sue her). 

The door opens and he’s right there in her space, shirt off and chest flushed and pupils blown wide. Their faces are very close together and there’s a bare inch between their mouths. “Do you want this?” he asks and she can feel his chest rumble as he speaks. He’s so warm and he’s _right here_. She nods. His hands slide to grip her sides and they’re like anchors in a storm but also like - she doesn’t know what they’re like. Something horny. Esther slides her hands up her biceps and over his shoulders. “And you’re not lying about Ricky? I’m not cucking anyone or fucking your shit up?” She shakes her head. 

“I’ve wanted this for a while,” she says, because her brain’s ability to not completely embarrass her has gone out the fucking window. 

He smiles and it’s so hot and he kisses her _finally_ and her belly is full of warm fire, flames licking through her. Pete’s mouth is warm and he picks her up and sits her on the edge of the sink and he kisses her like he’s going to devour her whole, sliding his tongue deep through her mouth. His hands are already under her shirt, pushing it up and over her head and he pulls her close to him so their bare chests are pressed flush to one another. Pete's holding her so tight and her hands are fisted into his hair and her heart is _pounding_ in her chest but her head is also clearer than a moment before, the spell loosening as they submit to their desires. 

There's a gross string of spit that snaps between their mouths when he pulls away from kissing her mouth to her jawline and then down the sensitive line of her neck. Her hips were already rolling against his and his warm mouth worrying at delicate skin as his hands sweep up and down the arch of her back is a perfect agony. 

"Pete," she whines, and he pulls back from her neck to look up at her even as he drops a little lower and takes one of her nipples into his mouth. It's a fucking beautiful sight but she wants him _now_ . "Come _on_ , I want you to fuck me." 

"I wanna make it good for you," he says, moving back up her chest to her mouth, and now he's got her tits in his hands, rolling them gently through his fingers. She moans and tilts her head back against the cold mirror behind the sink. 

"You are, _please_ , Pete, we can do all the foreplay in the world later, I want you _now_ ." She grabs his ass and pulls his hips against hers again and she can _feel_ how hard he is in his pants against her. 

" _Fuck_ , Esther, okay," he says, hands scrambling to undo the front of her jeans. She boosts herself up so he can pull them down her legs and then he's on his knees on the bathroom floor before her, looking up at her naked body with dark eyes. Esther feels dizzy with how his gaze drags over her, and she runs her hand through his messy hair. Pete presses a kiss to the inside of her bare thigh and she tries not to shiver. "You look so good," he says, puts another kiss a little higher up the inside of her thigh. She's like, a half second from sliding forward to push her cunt in his face because the magic singing through her body _wants_ that because _she_ wants that, deep in the fire of her belly. 

Esther tightens the hand she's got in his hair, not quite pulling him to where she desperately wants him, but he can tell what she's getting at anyways because he's Pete and because of the spell binding them together and because really she's being so _obvious._ His mouth is on her for only a few seconds before she cums, just the barest feeling of his lips sucking over her clit has her back arching and her muscles freezing into place. He's looking up at her with some kind of reverence in his expression as she bucks against his mouth and she can feel some of the tendrils of the spell start to loosen up but it doesn't let up because she's not _satisfied_. 

Pete keeps his mouth on her and this orgasm is slower as he sweeps his tongue in broad strokes over her swollen clit. She thinks he might be writing his name on her, which is so fucking hot she can barely think, and he's clearly touching himself, she acutely felt it when he removed a hand from her side and she can see the tell-tale way his arm flexes even as his mouth works her over. It's almost better the second time, rushing through her veins and she must look obscene, sitting on the edge of the bathroom counter with Pete between her legs and her body arched back, shoulders pressed against the mirror as she whimpers and moans as he keeps _licking_ at her as her second orgasm floods her body. He's so fucking good with his mouth, she wants this again, all the time.

"Fuck me," she says, and her voice was broken before but it's ruined now, rough in her throat, and Pete's on his feet immediately. She was right about him touching himself because his sweatpants are shoved down around his thighs and he's so fucking hard, cock flushed and leaking against his stomach. Esther wiggles to sit up a little bit so she can kiss him some more and he tastes like her but who _cares_. 

"Condoms?" Pete asks against her mouth. 

"Birth control pill," she says, mouthing at his neck and he bruises at even the lightest attention from her which is beautiful and something to remember for later. Because there's _going_ to be a later, she's not going to let sex this good be a one time offer. "If you really want, there's some in our room -"

"Too far," he says, kisses her again and again, and she feels his hand slip between them to line himself up. His hips roll forward into her and they both let out these breathless little noises as he sinks into her cunt. Pete got to pick when they did the spell to finish out his transition and he's Pete so he went _big_ and the stretch of him hurts in the best way possible. She's going to be fucking _limping_ tomorrow and she can't wait. Esther wraps her legs around his waist and he starts to fuck into her, gently at first and then harder until she's whining on every thrust and clinging to his back. It's really good and she feels _alive_ and can feel the spell wending its way away until it's just them, the two of them in the bathroom and even without an amplifier this feels like magic. 

"I'm gonna - " he warns her, and he looks divine, sweaty and flushed and beautiful. 

"Do it," she whispers against his mouth and she can feel it when he spills inside of her with a grunt and she holds him close in a kiss. She's not going to be able to cum like this, so she slips a hand between them to rub over her clit, quickly sending herself over the edge once more. When she clenches down with her pleasure, Pete lets out this pretty little whine against her mouth and crushes them somehow even closer together, mouths fully enveloping one another.

When she pulls back from his mouth she looks up at him and his face is still loose with pleasure and out of the corner of her eye she catches - oh. Ricky's standing in the door of the bathroom, freshly changed into sweatpants from when he must have just gotten home from work. He's smiling smugly and when she catches his eye he toasts her with his boba and takes a sip. 

Esther wants to roll her eyes but she doesn't because she doesn't want Pete to freak out or feel guilty or anything. So she turns her attention back to Pete, who's still balls-deep in her and breathing shakily. She kisses him gently. "That was really hot," she whispers against his mouth between kisses. Ricky leaves, she can hear the soft tread of his sock feet on the floor outside. Esther pulls back a little so she can properly look at Pete, sweeps a hand to cup his face and push his hair away from his face. "Ricky's home," she says, and presses a thumb to his lips to keep him from saying anything just yet. "He saw us, but that's fine. I wasn't lying about him being okay with this happening." She pauses and then decides she might as well. "He's been trying to set us up for a little while now, to be honest." 

"Oh," Pete says. He looks very vulnerable, which is weird because he does still have his whole dick inside her. "So now what?" 

"We clean up," she says. "We have an adult conversation. I think Ricky brought home boba for us."

"Oh, nice," Pete says. "I love boba."

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they had a good long conversation that esther walks out of the center of a newly minted poly V (ricky and pete...i'm sorry but they're straight. they just are. and that's fine. esther has two hands)


End file.
